The Door
by Audrey1
Summary: Narcissa would always do anything to save Draco, no matter the lifetime.   femmeslash ahead
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I suppose this is slightly AU. Having only seen the final movie once, for the purposes of my story, the Malfoys fled the castle as the battle in the courtyard was beginning, and they have no idea that Voldemort has been defeated. Also, this is eventually going to be femmeslash (the site should totally have an OFC option, and not just OC, but whatever...), so if that offends you, you probably shouldn't read any further. I won't take offense.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Harry Potter, they are all J.K.'s. I'm just playing with a couple of them for a little bit.

Narcissa had dreamt about The Door since the night she turned seventeen. The arched top stood several feet taller than she did, with cedar colored double frames and semi-oxidized copper fixtures. Deep down, she had a feeling that there was safety to be found within, perhaps even salvation.

For the longest time, she only had the dream on the eve of her birthday, but when Draco took the Dark Mark, it became a nightly occurrence. Sometimes she turned away from the door, and what she saw in the background was always a dark green blur. The nights that she reached for the handle, she moved further away from it, and was able to see more of the wall. More often than not these days, with her home invaded by her husband's Death Eater comrades, and Voldemort himself, Narcissa found herself fervently trying to open the door.

The night before she lied to the Dark Lord, the house in her dreams had finally revealed itself entirely. Compared to Malfoy Manor, it was a modestly sized two story dwelling of gray granite nestled into a forest of pine trees. Narcissa was still uncertain as to whether it was real, or just imaginary, but thought that if it came down to a choice, she would attempt to Apparate to the sidewalk that wound away from the door toward the forest. She didn't think that she would have a reason to…

Lucius had been killed by a Death Eater as they fled the castle. Narcissa cast Protego and pushed Draco to the ground as they heard the crackle of spell coming toward them. Without a wand, Lucius had caught the brunt of the curse, and its force sent him flying off the edge of the bridge leading away from Hogwarts.

Apparently she had a reason to try to reach The Door after all… Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm. "What are you doing, Mother?"

"Trust me," she said, and with 'pop,' mother and son Disapparated.

The squeezing sensation seemed to last longer than usual, and Narcissa prayed that she had made the right decision. After what seemed like forever, the pair appeared on a stone walkway in the middle of a grove of pine trees. Looking down at the sidewalk, Narcissa followed the path to where it stopped…which appeared to be the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"No…" Narcissa gasped, running a hand over her brown and blonde hair. "I was sure it would be here." She started to pace back and forth. "I wouldn't have been able to get here if it weren't real."

Draco worriedly watched her talking to herself like some mad Muggle he had heard described in his Muggle Studies class…a schizofallurnic or something (who really paid attention in that class, anyway?). "Mother, what are we doing here? Father's dead…the Dark Lord… we are so screwed. He's going to find us."

"No! I won't let him have you, Draco." As she said his name, they heard a low humming, followed by a noise like fabric rustling and sliding off of furniture. As they turned around to face the sound, a two story house shimmered into existence, sporting a large, arched doorway. "Oh, thank Heavens," Narcissa sighed. Something tugged her toward the door, and she absentmindedly handed Draco her wand. He followed slowly, glancing around to make sure they were alone.

As Narcissa reached the front step, she stopped to turn and look at her son. "Draco, I don't know exactly what's inside this house."

"What? Seriously? Why did we come here then, Mother?" He opened his mouth to speak again, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"Trust me, there is something that will help you, I just don't know the specifics. I feel it in here," she placed a hand over her heart. "I think I've done this before…" She stretched out her arm and grabbed the door handle. "Just, stay close." Pulling the door open, Narcissa and Draco walked through into the darkened house.

"Lumos," Draco said, pointing the wand toward the middle of the foyer. The small blue light shone for a second, revealing a set of stairs in front of them, but then rapidly expanded into a white cloud that enveloped the pair. When it receded a moment later, their disheveled appearances had been straightened. Narcissa's robes were dust free, and her makeup carefully reapplied. Draco's jacket and tie were gone, however, replaced by a simple black T-shirt that showed his Dark Mark. "What was that?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Narcissa replied, "I have no idea."

A feminine voice came floating down from the stairway. "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco thrust the wand out instinctively. "Stupefy!" The spell shot out properly, but dissipated when it reached the figure that had appeared with the voice. The air buzzed slightly in the foyer and Draco shivered. "Bloody Hell!" His jaw dropped and he looked at Narcissa in shock. "What is she?"

"I am everything," the woman answered. "Can't you feel it?" She stepped toward them, looking at Narcissa. "Well, it's about time. What kept you?"

Draco opened his mouth first. "Have you been living under a bloody rock? The Dark Lord..."

She held up a finger to her red lips. "Shh, be quiet and let me listen..." She stepped close enough to the pair to grab each of their hands. The air crackled with power and the trio was silent for several minutes. Finally the strange woman let them go. "Ahh, yes, I see. Well, that shouldn't be a problem for much longer, I think. There may be trouble afterwards for you, though."

"That's why we came to you," Narcissa said. "The door, I thought..."

Ever the cocky Malfoy, Draco scoffed, "What makes you think she can do anything if she didn't even know who the Dark Lord was 'til now? We don't even know who she is!"

The woman waved her hand slightly, and Draco's voice stopped even though his mouth continued to move. He grabbed at his throat, a panicked expression on his face. "Honestly, Narcissa, this has to be the rudest he's ever been." She moved closer to Narcissa and reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "And you always know who I am."

A name brushed against long-forgotten edges of Narcissa's memory. "We've met before?"

The auburn-haired stranger smiled gently. "You've met me in many lifetimes, Narcissa. You named me once, long ago. It fits me perfectly..."

Narcissa looked into the woman's dark blue eyes. "Alarica," she whispered.

" 'All powerful'," Alarica smiled at her. "To balance things, I only exist when you find me. And that," she said, releasing an almost-forgotten Draco from the silencing spell, "is why I didn't know about Voldemort, or do anything to stop him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that's convenient, isn't it?" Draco scowled.

"Hush, Draco! She's right, you are rude," Narcissa scolded him. "We're here for her help." She turned to Alarica, a momentary flash of panic present on her pale face. "You will, won't you?"

The powerful witch smiled at her. "Always the mother bear, Narcissa, no matter your station. Courtesan, countess, peasant, politician's wife. Though I must say it's rather frustrating when you're non-magical." Draco's eyes popped a bit at the thought of his mother ever having been a Muggle, of all things. "Those are the times you have the most difficult journey here." She stepped toward Narcissa and cupped her cheek gently, looking into her eyes. "You have done many things for your son over the years. You've fought, killed, cursed, even sacrificed yourself for him. What would you do this lifetime?"

"Anything," Narcissa whispered, a tear making its way from the corner of her eye to Alarica's fingertips. She flicked her gaze toward Draco, who had a look of awe on his face at the lengths she would go to for him, and with more strength, repeated herself. "Anything."

Alarica slid her hand from Narcissa's cheek to cradle her neck and leaned in toward the other witch, their lips almost brushing together. "Stay with me," she murmured, her breath whispering across Narcissa's red lips.

She jerked back slightly, still held in place by Alarica's light grip. "What?"

"Stay with me, and I will fix things for Draco." She closed the gap between them and tenderly kissed Narcissa, who parted her lips slightly at the contact. Alarica pulled away to give the woman a minute to think. "Compared to what you've done in the past, it's a small sacrifice, don't you agree?"

Narcissa's mind was reeling in an attempt to process what had occurred. She'd gone through the obligatory experimental phase with other women; things like that simply happened in the girls' dormitories at school. This kiss had felt different, though…familiar even. More than that, it felt right. She turned to face Draco, who had his head down, studying his shoes. Face reddening slightly, she looked back at Alarica. "What exactly can you do for him?"

Smiling, Alarica asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Draco spoke up. "Can you remove this?" He held out his forearm, the Dark Mark a stark contrast to his pale skin. "That would be a great start. It would be better if you could change the past."

"Yes to the former, but not so much to the latter." She walked over to Draco. "I can change the present, though. Make people forget when they see you what you did. Replace the knowledge with something neutral." Draco let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "I can see that that's acceptable." Alarica turned around. "Come here, Narcissa." The other witch rushed over, hugging her son. A few tears of gratitude trailed down her face, and Alarica caught one with her thumb, caressing Narcissa's cheek. "Draco… this part may sting a bit."

She grabbed his arm firmly and stroked his Dark Mark with her tear-stained thumb. Black smoke roiled out at the contact, and Draco yelped in pain. Alarica released his forearm and used her other hand to grip his elbow. She ran her hand back and forth over the magical tattoo, brow furrowed in concentration. When she found what she was feeling for, she began to pull. A snake's tail appeared the air above Draco's arm. As she continued to pull, pain rippled across his face. Narcissa stood still, mouth open, shocked at the sight before her. As Alarica was manifesting the snake in mid-air, the lines of the tattoo were disappearing from Draco's forearm. With a ripping sound, the skull appeared in the snake's mouth, leaving Draco's skin unblemished. She let go of his elbow.

With a moan of relief, Draco sank to his knees. "More than a bloody bit, I'd say!"

Alarica ignored him for the moment, concentrating on the writhing snaked she held in her hand. She whispered something in a language neither Malfoy had heard before, and the snake suddenly stilled, turned silver, and exploded in a glittery puff of smoke. She took a deep breath and let it out in a small shudder. "I think that's one of the more powerful bits of magic I've encountered in a long time. Quite the challenge. Refreshing, actually." She smiled joyfully. Draco thought she looked kind of like the way Hermione used to in class when she mastered something new. "And now for the second bit."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is for AmoRay, who told me to keep going ;)

Twirling her finger at the ground, Alarica knelt gracefully, facing Draco as a silvery blue circle formed on the tile around them. With a quick flick of her wrist, a shimmering wall of energy began to creep up from the circle, forming a dome. Narcissa stumbled back slightly as the circle pushed against her legs, expanding to give the pair inside room to stretch a little. "Alarica?" she asked, a worried note in her voice.

"Don't worry, dear," the other witch replied. "It's just that this is going to take a little more than the first spell, and I don't want any of it bouncing around."

She reached for Draco's face, and he flinched back, a slightly suspicious look in his eyes. "This isn't going to hurt 'just a bit' again, is it?"

Alarica laughed. "No, this one won't hurt. Unless you're not sorry about the bad things you've done." She arched a brow thoughtfully. "Do you regret the decisions you've made in the service of the so-called Dark Lord?"

"Yes. Some things... I didn't have a choice, and others were stupid decisions trying to impress Father." Draco looked sheepishly over at his mother. "I'm sorry."

Narcissa kneeled right outside the circle and place her hand on the bubble. "I know. And I'm sorry you were put into that position." Draco put his hand up to meet his mother's, and the energy between them flashed gold for a moment.

Smiling, Alarica touched Draco's cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "And now you're ready." She placed her other hand over his heart. "Close your eyes." He opened his mouth, ready to ask why, but thought better of it, and simply did as asked.

Alarica closed hers as well, and began to murmur softly. Narcissa couldn't understand what she was saying, but thought it sounded a bit like the word used to destroy the snake earlier. As Alarica continued to whisper, she simultaneously traced different patterns on Draco's cheek and chest, and a golden glow began to build up around Draco's head and heart.

Narcissa looked from Alarica to Draco, worrying about both of them, but relaxed a little when she saw the peaceful look on her son's face. She hadn't seen him that way in years, when he was just a small boy. 'He's still just a boy,' she thought to herself. 'Now he'll have a chance to become his own man.'

Alarica ended her chant on a strong Word of power, and despite the energy bubble, Narcissa could feel the power that had been released as radiant gold sparkles buzzed around her son and the strange witch.

The shield faded out, and Narcissa reached out for Draco, hugging him tightly. "How do you feel? Did it work?"

"I feel...lighter," he said. "I guess I should ask you if it worked. How do you feel about me?"

Narcissa paused to think about her son. She felt the neutral sensation Alarica had promised, but there was a hint of something underneath that, something that felt a little wrong. Turning to ask the other woman, Narcissa gasped at the sight of Alarica lying on the floor, eyes closed. She let go of Draco and leaned over to touch Alarica's cheek. The two were immediately surrounded by silver light, and Narcissa felt herself tumble down into memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Since AmoRay asked, yes, you can have this chapter too. There is some smut! ;)

Her own image flashed in front of Narcissa hundreds of times, each with different clothing and accessories, hair colors and styles, shades of irises and lips. The onslaught was dizzying.

As though something sensed her distress, the images slowed, and began to change to tableaus of herself with Alarica. Narcissa blushed as she watched herself in various stages of intimacy and occasional undress. She was particularly intrigued by a brunette version of herself wearing what looked like a large gold lacy collar. The countess Alarica had mentioned, perhaps? Leaning forward to get a better look, she felt a tugging low in her belly, and suddenly it was as if she was living the memory.

Alarica was standing in front of her, hands on the purple bodice, unhooking a hidden row of fasteners. She pushed the corset open, and Narcissa instinctively shrugged out of the top. The robes fell into a puddle of violet velvet at her feet, and Alarica began to undo the buttons of the white shift that had been revealed. Narcissa looked at the nimble fingers and placed her own hand on them. "Alarica..."

The other witch kissed the hollow at the base of Narcissa's throat. "Yes, love?"

"Don't forget about the garter ties. They're..."

"Attached at the waist. I know." Flipping the witch's hand over, she placed a gentle kiss on Narcissa's palm, kneeling in front of the brunette. A mischievous smile graced her features as Alarica placed a hand on each ankle and slowly began to slide the skirt up. By the time Alarica reached her knees, Narcissa felt herself trembling in anticipation. The delicate hands continued their journey upward, thumbs making a slight detour to gently scrape the inside of her thighs, close enough to her uncovered womanhood to make Narcissa moan and try to arch her hips forward. Alarica smirked and grasped her hips to still them. "Not yet, love. Mustn't forget the garter ties, after all."

"Ahh, saucy wench!"

"Yes, well, that's the way you like it," Alarica laughed and undid the garter ties and rolled a stocking down, making sure to brush against Narcissa's core. The brunette moaned again, but made herself stay still, lest Alarica stop her ministrations. Said witch then repeated the unhurried trip up Narcissa's other leg to reach the top of the second stocking. Narcissa bit back a groan as Alarica took an agonizingly slow time to remove the silky item.

Alarica stood, removing her hands from beneath Narcissa's skirt and holding her by the hips again. "You, madam, are a tease," Narcissa breathed. Alarica only smiled coyly and moved her hands upward along the lines of the other woman's body, pausing to cup her bosom. Frustrated, Narcissa pulled Alarica toward her into a fierce kiss and then released her. "So help me, if you don't—"

Alarica leaned forward, capturing Narcissa's lips in another heated exchange. "As you wish." She gripped the top of the bodice firmly, and in a quick motion, ripped it open to reveal Narcissa's generous breasts. Alarica lowered her head to kiss each one, and slid the shift over the brunette's shoulders, and the fabric joined the purple robes in a pile on the floor.

As Narcissa stepped forward to embrace Alarica, she was jerked out of the memory. "Oh hell!" she swore, still breathless and aroused. "Bloody terrible timing!" she shouted to no one in particular.

A faint chuckle filled the air, and Narcissa thought she heard a voice whisper, "There will be time enough for that later."

The air in front of her rippled, and scenes of her with her son began to play out. First steps and first fights were interspersed with first words and first sacrifices. Entire lives rolled out before her. She saw herself defending her boy, even killing to protect him, as Alarica had said. Narcissa wondered briefly why she always looked the same, but Draco didn't. A feeling of bemusement surrounded her, and family portraits scrolled by, revealing a different spouse in nearly every one. At least she hadn't always been with Lucius...

"Because you belong with me, in the end."

Narcissa turned, startled to see Alarica standing beside her. "Oh! You're alright!" She pulled the auburn-haired woman into a quick hug. "What happened?"

"I told you that spell was more powerful than the first. This is just a side effect. I haven't had to pull out the stops like that in forever."

"About that, did it work properly? I can still feel that Draco's done wrong, underneath the neutrality."

"You're his mother. You'll always know."


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa thought it over. "It also had something to do with that golden energy between his hand and mine, didn't it?"

Alarica nodded. "I do love when you're this clever." She wrapped her left arm around the other woman's waist and drew her down to sit on a bench that had appeared.

Looking around, Narcissa took in the misty surroundings. "Where are we?"

"A waiting place."

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm waiting for you to ask me to see the memory that you always ask me to see."

Brown eyes met blue as Narcissa turned to Alarica. "How did this start?"

The auburn haired witch leaned in close. "A long time ago." She kissed Narcissa and the mist swirled in front of them as a new scene unfolded and Alarica began to narrate...

"I was alone for eons, wandering around the world, wreaking havoc when I was bored, helping innocents when I was bored with destruction."

Narcissa watched unknown civilizations rise and fall as Alarica started wars and helped the wounded, created natural disasters and cleaned up the aftermath.

"I could do anything I wanted, but I didn't have purpose. I couldn't remember when I came into existence; I had just always _been_. And then, one day, I saw you."

A young, slightly bronzed Narcissa came into view. She was crouched over a small body, her back bleeding, taking blows from a taller, muscled man with gold rings on his fingers. Shouting back at him through the veil of lack hair that had come loose from its tie, Narcissa stood to face him, putting the young boy behind her, revealing his paler features and straw blonde hair.

"The fierceness in your eyes moved something in me that I had never felt before."

Alarica appeared beside the man as he struck Narcissa's face, the blow landing on her temple. "What has she done to deserve that?" she asked in an old dialect of Egyptian.

Oblivious to the fact that the woman had appeared out of nothing, he practically spat, "That boy is not mine! She whored herself out to some foreigner. She's been coloring his hair with soot to fool me; I caught her washing it out."

After shaking off the brief look of shock at what she had seen, Narcissa yelled at him again. "You knew when you bought me that I had been forced! I thought it would be safer for him to blend in. It's hardly my fault you were too thick-skulled to notice." The edge of one of his rings had nicked the skin, and a thin trickle of blood started down Narcissa's cheek.

"I was filled with rage that he would treat you in such a manner after the loyalty you had displayed to your son. So I did something I was skilled at...destruction."

Mother and son watched as the man who owned them suddenly screamed in agony and clutched his torso. Alarica motioned with her hand and charred intestines spilled out from his midsection. The ash traveled outward from the innards across his skin and the rest of his body burst into cinders that were carried off by the breeze. "He should not have hit you," she told Narcissa.

Wide-eyed, the young woman looked at her in awe. "You're a sorceress."

Alarica smiled. "A very powerful one, yes."

"Too much power can corrupt a person. He was a good example." Narcissa ruffled the hair of the boy hugging her leg. "My grandmother was a sorceress. I hope to follow in her path."

The auburn-haired witch stepped toward Narcissa. "May I?" She nodded her assent and Alarica lifted a hand to the other woman's temple. As she whispered something, a silver glow spread from her fingers over Narcissa's face and around to her back, sealing the wounds the man had caused. After the light dissipated, a shank of hair had turned white where Alarica's fingertips had been. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. This will make things worse. You can't stay here."

"Then take us away." Emboldened by the death of her captor and the touch of Alarica's power upon her, Narcissa continued. "Teach me to be a great sorceress, like you."

Alarica smiled a bit sadly, "I have done many great things, but more terrible things. I don't know that I would be the best role model."

"You saved us. People can change, be redeemed." Narcissa stepped forward, not understanding her attraction to the stranger, but trusting it nonetheless. "Please," she said. "For him." The young boy in question watched as his mother leaned forward and kissed the other woman gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"I had been kissed countless times before, but the moment your lips met mine, I felt a connection that I was unable to ignore. So I did the only thing I could..."

Alarica parted her lips, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands over Narcissa's shoulders and pulled back as the younger woman moaned. "Give me your hand." Narcissa did as asked. Holding her other hand out to the young boy, she said, "You too, little one."

He looked at his mother, who smiled and said, "It's okay, Apepi." With a child's trust, he stuck his hand in Alarica's.

She Apparated them to a grove of pine trees. Mother and son wobbled a bit unsteadily after the strange trip and looked at the unfamiliar foliage. "What is this place?" Narcissa asked.

"My home," Alarica replied.

Apepi looked around, then back at his mother and uttered his first words of the whole ordeal. "I don't see any house, mama."

"That's because I hide it while I'm gone, little serpent," Alarica laughed as she ruffled his hair. "Your mama is going to need the key." She took the sorceress-to-be by the hand again. "When you see the light, say your son's name." Narcissa nodded, and Alarica began to murmur in the strange language again.

A silver light twinkled out from between their joined fingertips, and Narcissa looked at her son. "Apepi," she said, and the light took on a golden hue. A house shimmered into view, and the first thing Narcissa noticed was an elaborate copper door. "It's beautiful," she gasped.

"Mama! It's a magic house!" the child squealed in delight.

"The wards will always recognize you now," Alarica told her. "All you have to do is say your son's name." She started up the walkway. "Well, come on." The three of them walked into the house.

"As little boys are wont to do, your son ran in and explored the place top to bottom while you and I adjourned to my chambers to negotiate the terms of your apprenticeship."

"I always want you to come find me when the time is right," Alarica told the young woman as they settled onto a chaise lounge.

Narcissa tilted her head. "But you're right here."

"I want you to have many lifetimes with your son, dear one. As much as I want to keep you all to myself, it wouldn't be fair to him, after all the devotion you have shown him." Alarica smiled fondly at the younger woman, placing a hand on her knee.

Narcissa placed her hand on Alarica's and asked, "What will you do while you wait? I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone all that time. And I don't want you doing anything terrible; you don't want to be that person anymore, right?"

Twining their fingers together, the ageless witch replied, "Right."

"Can you sleep? Then wake when I find you?" Narcissa asked.

"I can do anything, dear. I think I could manage something that simple. But I don't want to wait forever." She brushed her thumb over the pulse point on Narcissa's wrist, a pensive look on her face. "I could send out a wakeup call for you. Even though I'd be the slumbering one. I'd be able to manage an image. What should it be?"

"The door, your lovely door. I've never seen anything like it." Narcissa moved her other hand to Alarica's thigh. "It's perfect."

"As are you," Alarica murmured, cupping her free hand behind Narcissa's neck and pulling her forward for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa smiled against Alarica's lips and embraced the witch.

A mist swirled and the two witches were drawn back to Alarica's waiting place. They found themselves embracing still, and Narcissa laid her head in the crook of Alarica's neck. "Did you teach me well?" she asked the ageless woman.

Alarica smirked, her lips twitching the two-toned strands of the other woman's hair. "Very well. You excelled in a great many topics. When you had mastered the technique, you Vowed yourself to me, and have renewed it every lifetime I've seen you." She stood, pulling Narcissa up with her. "I think we can continue this conversation in the real world."

"How do we get out of here?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"How does one exit a room that has only one door?" Alarica countered.

Narcissa thought for a moment, and replied as she raised her hand to Alarica's cheek, "The same way you got in." A flash of silver light illuminated Alarica's smile.

Draco looked over at his mother and Alarica. "So, is she okay?"

"How long were we out?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Yes, little serpent, how long?" Alarica looked amused, displaying none of the worry evident on Narcissa's face.

He looked at the two of them, one eyebrow arched, giving him a puzzled expression. "What are you on about? You just turned around to look at her. Did the spell work or not?"

Narcissa looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

Draco gave her an odd look. "Mother, you weren't..." He trailed off as a chuckle escaped Alarica. "What's so funny then?"

"Magic. Yes, Draco, the spell worked. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere." Alarica tilted her head as if to listen to a far-off sound. "It's over now, you know. He's fallen."

Draco let out a sigh of relief, and Narcissa hugged him. "Go home, Draco, everything is yours now. Start over, go back to school, anything you want to do."

He hugged her tightly in return, and almost shyly said, "Well, there is this girl..."

Narcissa released him. "Draco, that's wonderful!"

"Yes, do come by to visit with the little ones later," the auburn-haired witch said.

Both Malfoys turned to look at Alarica with slightly shocked expressions, and Draco held his hand out to her. "Thank you. For everything. Will you send me back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course." She shook his hand and recited a short chant.

The air swirled around Draco, and before he disappeared, his words made their way over to the pair of witches. "You'd better take care of her. Goodbye, Mother."

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have favorite and/or put this on your alert list. If you have time, leave a review and tell me what you think, where you'd like to see this go, what level of smut you're comfortable with ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This chapter is for my faithful reviewer AmoRay. First new reviewer can have the next chapter ;)

"Goodbye, Draco," whispered Narcissa to the empty space in front of her. She turned to the other witch.

"It's so cute when he's protective like that," Alarica grinned. Holding out her hand to Narcissa, she said, "C'mon."

Shaking off her slightly sad expression, Narcissa smiled in response and grasped Alarica's hand. The two disappeared from the foyer and reappeared in a candle lit room. The soft strains of a classical piece floated over from an unseen source as Alarica twirled Narcissa once and pulled her in close with a kiss to her cheek. "Alone at last," she whispered into the younger witch's ear. "It took you so long this time."

Narcissa slipped easily into the dancing, even though she couldn't remember the last time she had the opportunity to do so. Probably some Ministry function with Lucius, she thought. "Well, there was a lot going on, as you now know."

Leading Narcissa smoothly around the room, Alarica nodded. "True enough. And you're here now; that's all that matters to me."

As the music faded, Alarica stopped them in front of a large canopy bed. Narcissa looked over Alarica's shoulder and looked at the rich sapphire colored fabrics. She kissed Alarica, moving the other witch backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. With a wicked grin, she moved her hands to Alarica's shoulders and pushed her down onto the mattress.

"Saucy wench!" Alarica sat up partway, reclining on one arm while she reached for Narcissa's waist with the other.

Narcissa leaned forward, allowing the contact. "You like it that way," she said, as Alarica undid the silver buttons on her outer robes.

"Indeed." Alarica sat up the rest of the way, running her hands over the embellishments on the robe's lapels. She pushed the garment off Narcissa's shoulders to reveal the silky black robe beneath.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: this is gonna be the kinda smutty part, lol. Sorry for the delay, work has been cuh-raaazy. Also, sorry this one is so short, but I'm going out of town and wanted to get something up.

All right, as promised, this chapter is for Cissa-Lycoris-Black, my first new reviewer :)

Narcissa's outer robes landed with a soft thump on the floor. Alarica grasped a lapel in each hand and ripped the black silk off of Narcissa, revealing an ivory chiton-style dress. "You witches and your robes...far too many layers." She traced the ruching that covered Narcissa's breast up to the gold clasps that connected the straps, undoing them with a quick flick of her thumbs.

"They just add to the anticipation," Narcissa smiled. She let the dress fall, revealing her pale curves. "Enjoying the view?"

Alarica licked her lips. "Always," she replied, reaching up to embrace Narcissa, flipping her over to reverse their positions. "And you?" she asked, waving her hand to make her own gown disappear.

Narcissa took in the sight of the auburn witch, whose skin was slightly paler than her own. "Oh, yes." Leaning forward, Alarica kissed Narcissa full on the lips, and started trailing lighter kisses down her neck. As Alarica reached her breasts, she gave each a suckle and slight nip, making Narcissa gasp. "I never felt like this wi—"

"Shh," the other witch whispered against Narcissa's navel, Alarica lightly tracing her nails down the sides of her thighs, curving around to her knees. "Don't compare it now, just feel me." She gently pushed Narcissa's legs open to get better access to the younger woman's dark curls. "I always want you to feel treasured," Alarica murmured, bending down to kiss her intimately.

Narcissa's eyes widened, and Alarica grinned wickedly before sticking her tongue out and licking the pale witch from lips to clit. A barely noticeable soft golden glow pulsed from within Narcissa, in synch with her heartbeat. As Alarica reached the bundle of nerves and concentrated her tongue-flicking efforts there, Narcissa arched her hips to push against the other woman's mouth. Her blue eyes flickered upward to see Narcissa's brown eyes half-closed, gold light growing brighter, and she grinned. Bringing her left hand up, she began to fondle Narcissa's breasts, tweaking the nipples while Alarica's right hand crept up to join her mouth.

Narcissa's hands found themselves carefully clutching auburn tresses, and Alarica could hear moaning as she tested her lover's wetness, slipping first one, then two fingers inside her womanhood. Pumping in and out slowly at first, Alarica increased her pace as Narcissa gripped her hair and writhed, grinding her hips against her love's lips. Alarica could feel her thighs tensing up and sucked on Narcissa's clit, thrusting her fingers several more times.

She shuddered violently, and at her climax, Narcissa moaned, "I'm yours." Gold light pulsed beneath her pale skin. Her hundreds of voices echoed in unison: "I'll always be yours." The light seemed to spill out in every direction, covering Alarica in gold sparkles that sank into her skin.

The sorceress smiled, kissing Narcissa softly to bring her down. "And the bloody fairies think _they_ invented sex magic."


	12. Chapter 12

OMG it has been FOREVER since I updated…. I hate when real life gets in the way. Also, I've been reading a crap-ton of "Once Upon a Time" fics, lol. This chapter is for Zelda's Hero, PureAngelEyes, and Bandia, who just followed this story (and kicked my butt in gear a little bit).

I don't own anything, blah blah blah... Also, don't know if I've mentioned it before, but I kinda picture Amanda Tapping in an auburn Helen Magnus mode as Alarica, cuz she makes me melt a little inside.

Narcissa opened her eyes at the comment. "What?" she laughed.

"Well, they do," Alarica huffed. "Little tramps won't give us the credit."

An elegant brow arched in surprise. "Us?"

"Yes, dear. You just renewed your Vow."

Kiss-swollen lips puckered, "Oh. Well that was easy."

"Oh indeed," Alarica laughed, and pinned Narcissa to the mattress for a quick kiss, "sooo easy. It only required hundreds of lifetimes' worth of practice." She conjured matching silver and gold swirled nightdresses for each of them with a wave of her hand, the silk draping easily over Narcissa's curves. "Anyway, I think the first few times, there were some little Fae outside, and they seemed to like the process rather well."

Narcissa rolled them over so she was lying across Alarica. "I rather liked it, myself. Will it always be like that?"

Wrapping her arms around the younger witch, Alarica smiled. "Exactly like that? No. But there will always be a connection of magics between us. Sometimes mine will be dominant, and other times yours will."

Placing her head over the older woman's heart and returning her embrace, a silly little grin crept onto Narcissa's lips, "Well, I'm looking forward to that."

As their eyes closed, and Narcissa's breathing evened out, Alarica murmured, "Me too."

Their dreams were a mesh of memories, and Narcissa learned more about their past together that night. She fell back into the life that had first intrigued her in the waiting place...

The gown was a deep scarlet that day, her dark hair done up in an elaborate braid, and once more, she was arguing with the count about their son over breakfast. "I don't see why Drake should marry that Graham girl. He's much better suited to the Woodmore's daughter."

The rotund count sighed heavily. "We have been over this many times. The Grahams have a higher standing within the court. We must keep moving upward, not let the boy fall below our station."

"But—"

"Enough, woman!" He slapped his hand on the wooden table between them. "In this, my word is final. As long as I live, you both shall do as commanded!"

Silenced for the moment, Narcissa bowed her head demurely. "Yes, m'Lord." She stood and moved toward him, placing her hand over his. "Pardon me."

He lifted her slender fingers and kissed them. "Of course, dear."

Narcissa stifled a shudder at the wetness that made its way over her ring. When he released her, she left the room in search of her son.


End file.
